Halloween: cosplayn riemuvoitto!
by Tuliharja
Summary: Edwardin pitäisi löytää Halloween asu Keskuksessa pidettäviin Halloween juhliin. Ikävä kyllä tätä ei löydy...Mutta onneksi Roylla on mitä sopivin asu Edille! Tästäpä syntyy kiva takaa-ajo...Mitä vielä Ed huomaa joutuvansa auton alle tässä rytäkässä...R&R!


Nimi: _Halloween; cosplayn riemuvoitto!_

Kirjoittaja: _Tuliharja_

Vastuuvapautuslauseke: _Hahmot kuuluvat Hiromu Arakawalle, joten en luonnollisesti omista niitä._

Huomautus:_ Kirjoitin tämän "novellin" (one-shot) kun taas pitkästä aikaa kyllästyin kirjoittamaan englanniksi. Asiaan ei mitenkään liity se että mieleeni nousi kuva Edwardista, söpö sisäkön asu päällään, ei, ei! Halusin vain kokeilla osaanko kirjoittaa Roy&Ed-parituksen..._

* * *

**Halloween; cosplayn riemuvoitto!**

"Ei hitto…" Edward Elric päästi suustaan kun näki puvun minkä Roy Mustang oli tuonut hänelle. "Ei hemmetti! Ja minähän EN laita tuota päälleni! Tulkoon vaikka maailmanloppu, mutta se on iso EI!"

Vanhempi mies päästi ilkikurisen hymyn kun hän mumisi hiljaa: "Jotain tuollaista odotinkin…"

Edward ei ehtinyt edes silmäänsä räpäyttää kun kirkas valo ympäröi hänet. Synteettigrammin kirkas valo; kun jotain tapahtuu.

"Sanonpahan vain…" Havoc aloitti punastuen pahemmanlaatuisesti kun kirkas valo hävisi.

Roy sen sijaan oli mennyt täydellisen sanomattomaksi ja punastui pikavauhtia katsellessaan Teräsalkemistia.

"Ei jumal-…!" Edward päästi suustaan kun näki mitä oli tapahtunut.

Hänen tiukka kokovartalo pukunsa ja punainen pentagrammi takkinsa olivat hävinneet, tai paremminkin _vaihtuneet_, ihanan pitsiseen sisäkönasuun mitä Roy oli juuri hetki sitten pidellyt.

Kaikki oli lähtenyt siitä kun Keskustassa kuulemma pidettäisiin Halloween juhlat. Sekös jos mikä oli nostattanut kohua. Ja mikä pahinta; Edward oli saanut harmikseen huomata että hänen olisi pakko mennä juhliin, tai tulisi tupenrapinat, eikä vain eversti paskiaiselta…

Koko soppa oli alkanut siitä ja vain kiihtynyt entisestään kun Edward oli marmattanut kovaan ääneen että hänellä ei ollut pukua. Mikä ei mitenkään liittynyt siihen että hän oli vain "vaivaisen kääpiön kokoinen", kuten Roy oli huomauttanut. Siitä syystä Edward oli päättänyt mennä ostamaan pukua. Ja kuin itse kohtalon käskystä, kaikki Halloween puvut oli myyty loppuun. Mutta eipä tuo mitään! Kuin langennut enkeli, Roy Mustang oli rientänyt apuun. Edward ajatteli happamasti kun hän tarkasteli kylmänrauhallisesti pukuaan. Roy oli kertonut hänelle että tällä olisi täydellinen puku, joten tässä sitä nyt oltiin.

"Kyllä…kyllä…" Havoc pystyi vain sanomaan kun yritti sytyttää uutta tupakkaansa, Edwardin ollessa hiljaa ja Royn hikoillessa.

Teräsalkemistin temperamentti ei ollut mitenkään kuuluisa pitkäjänteisyydestään. Hitaasti Edward kohotti katseensa ylös everstiin joka oli jo aivan tummanpunainen. Mikä sinänsä ihmetytti Edwardia, vaikka raivo paloi täydellä liekillä hänen mielessään.

"Mustang…" Edward sanoi rauhallisesti kun Roy yhtäkkiä sanoi köhien: "Tämä oli…Havocin idea!"

"Olen täysin ulkona tästä", Havoc puolustautui välinpitämättömästi kun lopultakin sai sytkärinsä toimimaan.

"Vai niin…" Edward sanoi edelleen rauhallisesti kun hän hipaisi teräksistä kättään muuttaen tämän kärjen teräväksi aseeksi. "Ihanko totta?"

Royn ilmeestä pystyi lukemaan kauhua, paniikkia, mutta ennen kaikkea jotain mitä Edward ei pystynyt määrittelemään. Mutta hällä väliä; Edward tulisi maksamaan tästä pienestä nöyryytyksestä, korkojen kera.

"Paskiainen!" Edward kirkui ja hyppäsi Royta kohti joka nopeasti työnsi Havocin heidän väliinsä. Kirkas valo ja Havoc huomasi olevansa pienessä sellissä.

"Herran tähden…Ei tästä nyt näin suurta mekkalaa tarvitse tehdä", Havoc jupisi kun tupakka oli kadonnut tässä pienessä tapahtumassa.

Edward ei tätä jäänyt kuuntelemaan kun juoksi jo ovesta ulos, seuraten Roy Mustangia.

"Hidasta mäntti!" Edward kirkui kun Roy katsoi olkapäänsä ylitse, juostessaan karkuun.

"Idiootti! Nythän kaikki näkevät sinut!" Roy huudahti tuohtuneesti kun Edward nopeasti polvistui maahan muuttaen sen rakennetta.

"Ei hem-…" Roy mutisi kun tajusi juuttuneensa kiinni maahan.

"Nyt tuli noutajasi eversti…" Edward mumisi synkästi hymyillen kävellessään kohti Royta.

Roy vain väläytti pienen hymyn Teräsalkemistille kun suihku kipinöitä lensi Edwardia kohti, mikä aiheutti sen, että nuori alkemisti putosi takamukselleen. Totta kai Roy oli unohtanut jotain, ostaessaan puvun. Ja tämä tietysti oli…

"Hemmetin pervo!" Edward huudahti ja nopeasti painoi hamettaan alemmas.

"Minkä minä sille voin että et käytä housuja?" Roy kysyi, pidellen verta vuotavaa nenäänsä. Edwardin sihti oli mitä parhain.

"Kyllä minä pidänkin! Mutta sinun _surkea_ synteettigrammisi ei jättänyt mitään minun vaatteitani ylleni!" Edward pauhasi kun Roy oli jo vapauttanut itsensä sementistä mihin oli uponnut.

"Minkä minä sille voin että olet niin pahuksen jääräpäinen?" Roy kysyi takaisin kun Edward heitti toisen kenkänsä Royta kohti. Ikävä kyllä, tai Royn onneksi, tämä meni ohi.

"Minäkö? Kuka täällä oikein on jääräpäinen?!" Edward huudahti noustessaan ylös.

"Sinä", Roy vastasi kun Edwardin silmät välähtivät vaarallisesti hänen luodessaan singon. "Et sitten yhtään järeämpää asetta keksinyt…"

Edward vain tuhahti halveksuen kun ampui Royta kohti joka oli jo juoksemassa karkuun. Edward päästi pienen kirouksen kun ammus osui harhaan. Edward pyrähti Royn perään huutaen samalla että nyt tulisi loppu kun hän yhtäkkiä hyppäsi tielle.

"Teräs, varo!" Mustang huudahti kun näki auton tulevan Edwardia kohti.

"Voi hem-…" Edward päästi kun näki auton tulevan kohti.

Edward vain sulki silmänsä tietäen että nyt todella sattuisi, kun yllättäen jokin lämpimä ja vahva kietoutui hänen ympärilleen. Siinä samassa hän tunsi kovan maan vasten selkään ja jonkin painavan päällään. Edwardin silmät rävähtivät apposen auki, kun hän tajusi kuka oikein oli hänen päällään.

"Eversti!" Edward hengähti hämmästyneenä kun vanhempi mies kysyi yllättävän lämpimällä äänellä ja huolestuneena: "Oletko kunnossa Teräs?"

"O…Olen minä", Edward mumisi kun Roy kierähti pois Edwardin päältä hengähtäen helpotuksesta.

Edward nousi pöllämystyneenä ylös katsoen miten kuljettaja kyseli huolestuneena oliko nuoripari kunnossa.

_'Ei juma. Tuo paskiainen…pelasti minut…'_ Edward ajatteli shokissa kun yllättäen hansikoitu käsi kosketti hänen olkapäätään sanoen huolissaan: "Sinähän täriset Edward…"

"Täh? Ai, juu…" Edward sanoi shokissa ja hieman sekaisin kaikesta mitä oli tapahtunut parina minuuttina. Pian hän oli jo pystyssä, Royn takki hartioillaan, kun hän taas selitti kuljettajalle että he olivat aivan ok.

_'Roy pelasti minut…'_ Edward ajatteli uudestaan ja haistellessaan Royn takin tuoksua mikä tuoksui vanhemmalta mieheltä.

_'Ei juma…'_ Edward ajatteli kun Roy käveli hänen luokseen.

Varjot peittivät hänen kasvonsa kun hän sanoi tukahtuneella äänellä: "Tämä oli sitten viimeinen kerta kun teet mitään tälläistä Edward! Se auto olisi voinut osua! Ei hitto!"

Edward vain käänsi päänsä poispäin Mustangista tuntien syyllisyyden vyöryvän ylitseen. Kerrankin hän ei väittänyt vastaan.

"Älä enää ikinä, _ikinä_ tee tuolla tavalla! Kuulitko?!" Roy sanoi tarttuen nuoremman pojan siroihin hartioihin. Edward säpsähti hieman, mutta tokeni nopeasti mumisten: "En, en."

Roy vain huokaisi päästäen irti Edwardista sanoen: "No, pitää kai sitten palata ja katsoa jotain soveliaampaa sinulle…"

Edward kohotti kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi Royn sanoille, joka vain käänsi selkänsä Edwardille.

"Roy…Minkä ihmeen takia edes halusit nähdä minut tässä puvussa? Eikö sinulla riitä rahat baariin?" Edward kysyi tietäen tarkalleen noista baareista missä minihameet ja korsetit olivat in.

"Mitäh?" Roy kysyi säpsähtäen, kääntyen nuorempaan alkemistiin joka oli ristinyt käsivartensa. "En minä käy sellaisissa baareissa! Miten ihmeessä edes tiedät niistä?!"

Edward päästi lyhyen naurun, Royn kauhistuneelle katseelle.

"Tietäisitpä mitä Keskuksen päämajan kahviossa puhutaan, niin et ihmettelisi", Edward sanoi virnistäen.

Roy vain kohotti kulmakarvaansa kun Edward jatkoi: "Et vastannut kysymykseen."

"No…" Roy sanoi pyöritellen silmiään ja kuin hetken mielihalusta, tarttuen Edwardin leukaan jatkaen: "Olethan sinä aika suloinen…Tyttömäisellä tavalla, joten miksei tytölle tytön vaatteita?"

"Sairas paskiainen", Edward vastasi automaattisesti, vaikka katuikin tätä heti, samalla punastuessaan. Roy vain tuhahti hymyillen päästäen Edwardin leuasta.

"Mennäänpäs kotiin ja katsotaan onko Havoc vielä elossa…" Roy mumisi kun tarttui Edwardia käsisynkästä.

"Päästä irti!" Edward vingahti, mutta ei kauhean painokkaasti, että Roy olisi ottanut tätä tosissaan.

òõó

"Sinulla sitten on uusi tyttöystävä…" Riza Hawkeye sanoi kuin ohimennen Roylle joka yritti tehdä ennätys vauhdilla kaikkia paperitöitään mitä oli rästissä, että pääsisi illan juhliin.

"Mitä? Kuinka niin?" Roy kysyi kun Riza pamautti lehden miehen eteen. "Ai tuo…Ehem…"

"Tulialkemisti pelastaa _"leidin" _", Riza luki, laittaen painoa sanalle "leidi".

"Katsos Riza, juttu menee näin…" Roy aloitti kun Riza kaappasi lehden mukaansa sanoen olkansa yli: "Tämä artikkeli meneekin nyt suoraan päämajan ilmoitustaululle."

"Mi…Mitä?! Onko meillä semmoinenkin?!" Roy kysyi paniikissa kun Riza vain tuhahti halveksuen, ja pamautti oven kiinni perässään.

Pian tuon jälkeen pystyi kuulemaan äänekästä kiroilua ja huudon mikä kutsui Royta, kirousten saattelemalla. Roy laskeutui hiljaa pöytänsä alle manaten kaiken maailman lehtimiehiä mitä maailmassa oli.

* * *

Kommentteja kiitos!


End file.
